This invention relates, in general, to video graphics display systems and, more particularly, to a video graphics display system capable of providing independent display information to a plurality of display terminals utilizing a single graphics controller.
There are currently available many different video graphics display systems some of which are capable of providing independent video graphic information to multiple displays. However, in each of these systems a separate graphics controller is used to provide the graphics information to each individual display unit. This results in a relatively high fixed cost per display unit for each video graphics terminal, and the cost of the video graphics controllers in such systems is directly proportional to the number of terminals associated therewith.